


Because I Just Do

by jemejem



Series: Seventh [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, On Others, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemejem/pseuds/jemejem
Summary: Seth can't seem to get over his rage towards Kevin. Perhaps its a little more intricate than he first thought.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Series: Seventh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535066
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Because I Just Do

What had Seth said to that shitty little striker and Matt? 

Oh, yeah. Kevin got whatever he wanted, handed on a pretty little platter. A silver platter. That was fame was: An easy existence. 

He was staring at the shitty drawing he’d ripped out of his notebook and stuck onto the plexiglass wall. It was a stick-figure, really: He wasn’t known for his artistic capabilities. The most notable point was the big two, drawn on the stick-figure’s cheek. 

The paper was dented where that ‘2′ was. Seth had been doing precision exercises on it from different distances and angles. 

Fuck you, Kevin, he thought, over and over. It was his last year at Palmetto, and Kevin just had to come and fucking tear this team to shreds. First he wouldn’t shut up. Then he went and took Andrew under his wing, effectively getting himself 24/7 protection. Now he’d recruited scrawny Josten, and that was all Kevin could focus on. Neil, Neil, Neil. 

No, it didn’t matter how hard Seth tried. It’d never be enough for Kevin fucking Day. 

“Gordon, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Seth ignored him. It’d rile him up quicker. 

“I’m fucking talking to you.” Kevin opened the door to the court and stepped inside. He wasn’t in gear. He was also alone. 

That was a mistake on Kevin’s part. Seth could sock him in his stupid mouth and Andrew wasn’t here to protect him. His fists tightened around the stick and he took another running jab at the shitty drawing of Kevin on the wall. 

“Is that me?” Kevin echoed, incredulous. “Are you shitting me?”

Seth stopped running, turning to yield a scathing glare at the other striker. “Your little pet’s not here to protect you, Day. I’d be careful.”

“I was just checking to make sure Neil wasn’t running himself ragged again.” Kevin allowed. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Of course. Your new project: Neil, Neil, Neil. Can you talk about anything else?” He fired another ball at drawing-Kevin. It landed a little too far to the right. “Did you ever think about how the rest of the team will have to carry him and his incompetence? He’s a fucking deadweight.”

Kevin stayed quiet. Seth took a running jab at the wall again: This time it landed right between ‘Kevin’s’ eyes. 

“He’ll get there.” Kevin insisted. “The team drags you around, too. You’re no better than he is.” 

That was it. Seth threw his racket to the floor and stalked towards Kevin, backing him into the plexiglass wall. Kevin went willingly, staring down at Seth with a blank gaze. 

“Fuck you, Kevin Day.” Seth jabbed a finger at him. “You’ll never understand what its like to be a failure. You’re a success by default, no matter where you are. So don’t talk shit. You’re in no place to evaluate and compare us.”

“You’re wrong.” Kevin snapped. “You let your anger control you. If you just stopped blaming everyone else for your own problems, maybe you’d be able to see past your own fucking nose.”

Seth leaned even closer. “I fucking hate you.” 

“Why?” Kevin demanded. “Because I’m telling the truth? Because I boss you around? Those aren’t valid reasons.” 

“Because you’re -” _Everything I can’t have. And everything I want. _He growled. “Because I just do. I just _do.” _

Seth had no idea if he had been obvious, or if he was just obtuse, but when Kevin kissed him, he didn’t pull back. He didn’t turn around and retch like he thought he would. Instead, his skin was shimmering with repressed desire, and Kevin’s hands - one around the wrist that’d been pointing in Kevin’s face, the other on Seth’s hip - sent piercing bolts of electricity ricocheting around his body like nothing else had managed. 

Seth pressed closer because it was the only way to get to what Kevin had, the only way that Kevin would shut up and appreciate him rather than berate him. Seth brought his hands to press against Kevin’s chest, press him closer into the plexiglass. Muscular. Box-like. Angry and desperate. Kissing Kevin was nothing like kissing Allison. 

_Allison. _

Seth tore himself back, the back of his hand covering his swollen mouth. Kevin kept his eyes closed, collapsed against the wall. Eventually, he peeled them open, giving Seth an appraising look. 

“I can’t -” Seth growled, mostly at himself. “I have - Allison. I can’t.”

“I have someone too.” Kevin muttered, bringing his hands to cover his face. “Fuck. _Fuck.”_

Seth swivelled on his heel and collected his racket with shaking hands. How long had he been itching to do that? Since Kevin first arrived? Since Kevin had first grabbed him by the grate of his helmet and told him he was worthless? Since Kevin had dismissed him, and the only way to garner Kevin’s attention was to piss him off? 

He chanced one more glance at the man, who had his arms wrapped around his waist. Probably in the midst of his sexuality crisis. Seth didn’t even want to think about that aspect of it: It was late, and he was exhausted and felt oddly hollow. 

Their gazes met once more. A series of emotions flitted across Kevin’s face: Regret, confusion, anger, more regret, desire, desperation, anger, _desire. _

Seth stalked off the court and vowed never to do something that stupid again.

**Author's Note:**

> YEETs myself off the cliff and into the sethvin ocean


End file.
